


Turn

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Ballet, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Mitch has an off turning day. Scott is there to help.





	Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Morg and Sarah and the people who wanted fluff. I hope this is acceptable. Love you both so much!

“One. Two. Thr-” Scott cut himself off as Mitch tipped sideways. 

“Ugh. I can’t stay on balance. I keep falling right.” Mitch huffed, already moving back into fifth position to try again. 

“One. Two. Threeeeee.” Scott stopped again as Mitch fell out of his turn. “Hey, you made it three full turns this time, at least.”

“I know, I know. I keep falling right, though!” Mitch started to prepare again.

Scott moved forward, catching Mitch’s hands before he could turn. “It’s probably just an off turning day. Try making yourself fall left, or try from fourth instead.”

He moved back, watching as Mitch moved into fourth position, lifting his back foot just to make sure there was no weight on it. 

“One. Two. Three. Fourrrrrr. There you go!” Mitch stumbled slightly, but managed to stick the end.

“I’m just scared of falling, I think. And then I fall.” Mitch sighed.

“Would it help… never mind.”

“Scotty, no. I need help. What were you gonna say?”

“Um. Would it help if… we partnered?”

“That's a good idea. Why'd you cut yourself off? Come here.”

Scott hesitated slightly, before walking around behind Mitch. He placed his hands gently on Mitch’s waist.

Mitch pulled back into a small fourth, opening his arms. 

This time, when he went to turn, Scott was right there to keep him steady.


End file.
